Multiple communication devices (e.g. smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers and the like) can be associated with the same accounts (for example, email accounts). Such communication devices can be configured to generate alerts in response to new emails, or other communications, including telephone calls and the like. The generation of alerts for the same email at multiple devices can lead to inefficient use of device resources.